Olfina Gray-Mane
|Base ID = }} Olfina Gray-Mane is a Nord barmaid in Whiterun. She is a part of the Gray-Mane clan and will become housecarl to Vignar Gray-Mane if he becomes Jarl of Whiterun, following the Battle for Whiterun's end in the favor of the Stormcloaks. Personality and traits Similar to most Nords, she considers herself to be a tough warrior maiden. She often makes her independence clear and scolds anyone that questions her decisions. Like the rest of her family, she supports the Stormcloak Rebellion. Background Gray-Mane Olfina is the daughter of Eorlund and Fralia Gray-Mane, sister to Avulstein and Thorald Gray-Mane and niece of Vignar Gray-Mane. Feud with Battle-Born She thinks that the feud between Gray-Mane and Battle-Born is stupid and wishes for it to end. One reason for this is that she is romantically involved with Jon Battle-Born, as can be seen from the Letter from Jon which can be pickpocketed from her. Interactions Rescue Mission Olfina Gray-Mane is a possible target for the Rescue Mission where the Dragonborn needs to rescue her from a radiant location, and escort her back to Whiterun. The Fishing Job Delvin may ask the Dragonborn to pickpocket Olfina Gray-Mane for her Diamond. Battle for Whiterun If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks and Whiterun is taken, Olfina becomes housecarl to the new Jarl, her uncle Vignar Gray-Mane and takes up residence in Dragonsreach. Hunting the Monster Gunmar asks the Dragonborn to extract the location of a Master Vampire from Olfina. Conversations ;Anoriath Anoriath: "Ah, Olfina. How may I help you?" Olfina: "Got any sausages? I'm cooking a special breakfast for a friend, and they're his favorite." Anoriath: "Would your good friend be named Jon, by any chance? I've spied the two of you talking quite intimately." or "Glad to see you're making new friends. I know Jon's death was hard on you." Olfina: "Best you forget whatever you think you saw, elf. Such idle talk can prove hazardous to one's health." ;Carlotta Valentia Olfina: "Did you raise your prices, Carlotta?" Carlotta: "I had to. The farmers are charging me double for the produce I sell." Olfina: "Let me guess, they're saying it's because of this trouble with the Stormcloaks?" Carlotta: "Exactly. Road patrols were cut in half because the Jarl needed soldiers. Now the bandits are bolder than ever. They've been raiding the farms for food, and supplies are scarcer than ever. Maybe I should sell swords and armor, instead." Olfina: "Maybe, but they wouldn't taste as good as a loaf of fresh-baked pumpernickel." ;Jon Battle-Born Jon: "So I'm, uh... writing a song for you..." Olfina: "Why, Jon Battle-Born, you're writing me a song? Does it somehow involve blood, or beheadings, or the honor of my forebears?" Jon: "Well, that's where I started. But it turned into something of a ballad." Olfina: "A ballad? Oh, now I know you're joking with me." Jon: "It's all true, I swear it. You can hear it when it's done. I'll just need a year or two to smooth the rough edges." Olfina: "Ha! I thought as much." Olfina: "So have you spoken to that man from the Bards College?" Jon: "No, not yet. But I will. I just haven't... gotten around to it yet." Olfina: "Oh Jon, stop dallying. You know you have to go. It's why Mara put you on this earth. You think a few miles can truly keep us apart?" Jon: "You mean you won't forget about me the moment I'm out of sight? Get yourself a nice old rich husband, have sixteen babies?" Olfina: "Tsk. You've uncovered my master plan. Now I suppose you'll never leave." Jon: "Harlot." Jon: "I want to see you when you're done working." Olfina: "I can't. Not tonight. I need to go home. I swear, my father is starting to suspect something." or "I can't. Not tonight. I need to go home. I swear, my family is starting to suspect something." Jon: "That's your imagination running wild. Nobody knows how we feel about each other." Olfina: "Don't talk about my father like that, Jon. And the answer's still no. But tomorrow, definitely." or "Don't say that out loud. Not here. And the answer's still no. But tomorrow, definitely." Jon: "Sing you a special song tonight, beautiful lass?" Olfina: "Not now, I'm working." Jon: "Bah. You're always working. Why else would I spend so much time here?" Olfina: "Mikael is quite the songbird. Maybe he's the reason you're here all the time." or "Perhaps it's because there's no better way to face the cold Skyrim nights than with a belly full of ale?" Jon: "Aye, the bard's got talent, I'll give him that. You just make sure his music is the only thing you're admiring." or "Oh, there's a better way. A buxom barmaid between the sheets will keeps me plenty warm. Better yet, she won't make my head ring the morning after." Olfina: "Oh Jon, darling. You know you're the only stone-biting, knuckle-dragging Nord for me." Jon: "Ha! That's my girl." Note: The preceding two conversations are altered slightly if Eorlund Gray-Mane is deceased. ;Ysolda Ysolda: "Are you still working at the Bannered Mare in the evenings, Olfina?" Olfina: "And why shouldn't I? Just because I'm a Gray-Mane doesn't mean I can't earn my own keep." Ysolda: "I didn't mean... I'm sorry I asked." Quotes *''"There's nothing a man can do that I can't do better, whether it's serving drinks or slaying trolls."'' *''"What's the matter? You can't stand the sight of a strong Nord woman?"'' ― If the Dragonborn is male, regardless of race. *''"It's not easy being a woman in Skyrim, I know. But stay strong, men will come to respect you, and maybe even fear you."'' ― If the Dragonborn is female of any race. *''"You―every time I look at you, my blood boils."'' ― If the Dragonborn joins the Imperial Legion, or if one of her relatives are killed. *''"I take my duties as Housecarl very seriously. I won't hesitate to shed blood if my uncle Vignar is threatened."'' ― Stormcloaks control Whiterun. *''"When the Stormcloaks took control of Whiterun, it was a victory for all true Nords."'' ― Stormcloaks control Whiterun. *''"Yeah, take care."'' *''"I miss the days when the Gray-Manes and Battle-Borns got along. Ever since the war started, we've been at each others' throats."'' ― If working in the The Bannered Mare. *''"You wouldn't know it now, but the Gray-Manes and Battle-Borns were once fast friends."'' ― If working in the The Bannered Mare. *''"If you need a drink, just holler."'' ― If working in the The Bannered Mare. Trivia *According to the Creation Kit, she was originally intended to be called "Olfine the Golden." *She is voiced by Corri English. *Olfina's romantic relationship with Jon Battle-Born seems to be a nod to the famous William Shakespeare work Romeo and Juliet. *Despite her many quotes making her out to be strong, Olfina's amount of health allows her to be killed with a single punch. *Olfina may send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn if they steal anything from House Gray-Mane or from the Bannered Mare. *Olfina may also send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn if the Dragonborn chooses to kill Fralia Gray-Mane for the quest "Deceiving the Herd." Appearances * de:Olfina Grau-Mähne es:Olfina Melena Gris fr:Olfina Grisetoison it:Olfina Manto Grigio pl:Olfina Siwo-Włosa ru:Ольфина Серая Грива uk:Ольфіна Сіра грива Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Housecarls